No way… It can't be… Really?
by believesvueo
Summary: The team discusses Emily and how they have noticed she's glowing.


**No way… It can't be… Really? **

It was around 4 in the afternoon, it has been a slow week for the BAU team. They have been catching on paperwork after back to back cases in Los Angeles and then New York. When they got home a few days ago, Hotch had ordered JJ not to take any case for a week. He wanted each of them to digress. To spend time with their family or just do whatever it is they wanted or needed to do.

After two full off days, they had all gone back to the office to do paperwork.

Taking a break from writing reports, the BAU agents gathered around the bullpen including their Tech Analyst and the ever so bubbly, Penelope Garcia. Their Unit Chief, was in his office.

"_Hey, JJ, have you heard from our Gumdrop, lately?" Penelope asked._

"_Actually, yeah, she called me last night, she's in Dubai. She's been in the Middle East for the past two weeks. You know, even after eight months, I still miss her. I can't believe she left the team eight months ago." JJ said._

"_It's weird, you think we would get used to it by now, but every time, we have a get together, when she is in town, I seem to miss my Princess more." Derek added._

"_You miss her ridin' your ass about "getting your grove thang" with all those ladies, you can't even remember their names." Dave joked._

_They all laughed._

"_Well, the image of Princess ridin' my ass, I really don't mind. That girl can sure move on the dance floor." Derek said._

"_Ah, Derek, I bet those words would have never left your mouth if Emily was here." Spencer stated._

"_You are right about that, boy wonder. She'd castrate me." _

"_Speaking of, have you guys noticed that Gumdrop was glowing the last time we saw her? JJ, has she said anything to you? She better not be keeping secrets from me." Penelope said._

"_I swear, Pen I don't know anything. I don't even know if she has time to date. I mean, she's always out of the country."_

"_You know, that's not exactly correct JJ. When we have a get together with her, when she is in town, I have caught her say a few times, that she was in town but we didn't know because she didn't call us."_

"_Hmmm. You know Spence, I think you are right."_

"_So do you think Gumdrop is seeing someone here that works with her in the State Department?"_

"_Hmmm. I know Emily. I think she would find the men at the State Department a bit stiff and boring for her taste. She has a thing for men with accents and carry guns."_

David Ross shook his head.

"_I can't believe none of you have noticed?"_

"_Noticed what, Rossi?" Derek asked._

"_Do you know something about Emily we don't know?" Spencer added._

"_I don't think our Emily is seeing with a foreign accent. He's a native of Virginia. Tall, dark hair and worked once as a prosecutor. He's got a brother who is a chef in New York. And an adorable son."_

The other four members let out a gasp.

"_No way."_

"_It can't be. Them?"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. You guys don't notice that when we have a get together, who she sits next to at the table?"_

"_Well, she sits next to me and on the other side of her, it's Hotch." JJ said._

"_When she visits is here in the office, who does she go see first?"_

"_The boss man!"_

"_And a couple of times we had a barbeque at my house, who was Jack talking to besides Henry?"_

"_Jack was on Princess lap."_

"_And remember when Jack was sleepy? Emily said she will take him up to your guest room!" Spencer exclaimed._

"_Guys, I can't believe we didn't see these signs. How did you know, Rossi?"_

"_JJ my dear, I have been observing. I noticed the changes in Aaron first. Emily has always been this happy person outside of work anyway. But Aaron, I noticed how happy he has been even at work. He was more relaxed. Then when we go out for dinners together, I noticed how Aaron puts his hand on Emily's back and how sometimes when their hands would touch, she would blush. Emily does not blush"_

"_Come to think of it, Emily is just glowing. I mean, Emily has always been beautiful especially, when she dresses up when we go out, but there is something different about her, now that you mentioned it Rossi."_

"_Do you think that is why Hotch hasn't looked for Emily's replacement?"_

"_I don't think so boy genius. As much as I love for Gumdrop to be back on the team so I could see that smile of hers and hear her infectious laugh every day, I think she's happy doing what she's doing now."_

"_That is true, baby girl."_

"_So, when do you guys think they will tell us?" Spencer asked._

Just then, they noticed Hotch's office door open.

He had turned off his office light and was carrying his brief case.

He nodded and them and said, _"You guys can stop talking about me and Emily. She wanted me to invite all of you over at the house this weekend. She also said, she couldn't believe that none of you figured it out. And also, we have an announcement to make."_

Aaron strolled out the bull pen smirking.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated...**

.


End file.
